Monkey Agent (BTD YHGTBKM)
The Monkey Agent is a new tower debuting in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. He is a fairly cheap jack of all trades with multiple meta effects to aid you in your game. About The Monkey Agent attacks with a dart pistol that pops 1 layer of 2 bloons every 30 frames. The Monkey agent has the range of a 0/0/0 dart monkey. Won't pop frozen, lead, or camo. Costs: $300 Description: The Monkey Agent hails from MIB with an arsenal of gadgets at his disposal to pop those bloons. Appearance: The agent looks like a regular dart monkey except with a black trenchcoat, shades, and a dart pistol. Similar to a 0/0/0 COBRA. Strategy: As far as a 0/0/0 Monkey Agent goes, it is very similar to a 1/0/0 dart monkey. But it's upgrades are much more diverse and suited for many needs that you might have as a player. His first upgrade path gives him better attack capabilities but requires special placing and synergy with high damage towers to achieve its greatest effects. Meanwhile, the second path focuses more on position control and stalling. As such, it synergizes the best with stalling towers such as ice and glue Monkeys. Finally, the third path focuses on manipulating rounds to thin out bloon numbers and bloon leaks making great for struggling players. Upgrades Path 1 (Attack) Tier 1 Dual Wield: The Monkey Agent now holds two pistols on his hands. Doubling the firing rate. Cost: $250 Description: Double the pistols, double the fire rate. Appearance: Much like a 0/1 COBRA, he simply has a second pistol in his left hand. Nothing major. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade since it only doubles the main attack and doesn’t really focus on other attacks. However, the dart pistol is the agent’s most reliable and easy to manage attack. So if you want to upgrade it, this is a good way to start. Tier 2 Umbrella Gun: Replaces the dart guns with an dart firing umbrella. Each dart only has 1 popping power. However, each time the Monkey Agent attacks, it fires a dart at five different bloons. All depending on its targeting priorities of course. Cost: $200 Description: The Umbrella Gun fires five darts with one pierce at once. Appearance: The Monkey Agent no longer has the two dart pistols in his hands. Instead, he is holding a brown handled umbrella with a silver canopy in his right hand. A dart tip can be seen sticking out the top of the umbrella. Strategy: In addition to increasing the maximum popping power by 1, this upgrade more or less guarantees that this monkey will reach its maximum popping power each shot assuming no frozen or metal bloons are involved. Overall, this upgrade is not that powerful of an upgrade but it is a conservative upgrade to get for those who want consistent damage at a cheap price. Tier 3 Undercover Agent: After 5 seconds of not attack, the Monkey Agent’s appearance will change to one similar of a dart monkey. When a bloon enters its radius in this state, the agent reveals itself popping all bloons in a 0/0/0 super monkey radius. Does not affect frozen or lead. Does not affect camo without 3/2/0. Can pop a maximum of 50 bloons. Cost: $800 Description: Undercover Agents disguise themselves to catch and pop bloons unaware. Appearance: The Monkey Agent has silver buttons along his trench coat. While disguised. The Monkey Agent looks like a 0/0/0 Dart Monkey but with shades. The radius of his ability is denoted by a silver ring. Strategy: For this upgrade to be effective, it is best to place the Monkey Agent in the back behind other towers so that other towers have a chance to clear the bloons up and so that this tower can frequently use its ability. Furthermore, it is best to consider the tower’s two radii and position it thusly to get the most out of each ambush. Particularly around twisting sections of tracks so that you can prolong the difference between a bloon entering its surprise attack radii and its normal attack radii. Finally, this works fairly well with the glue gunner as one might expect due to its slowing capabilities. Tier 4 Poison Darts: Each bloon hit by either the Monkey Agent’s main attack or his surprise attack is poisoned for 2 seconds. At the end of those two seconds, poisoned bloons receive damage equal to the amount that they received while poisoned. MOAB class bloons can be poisoned although BADs and DISKs are immune. Cost: $1800 Description: Bloons hit by the Monkey Agent’s darts and surprise attack are now poisoned. Poisoned bloons take damage at the end of two seconds equal to the damage received while they were poisoned. Appearance: The umbrella canopy is now dark green as well as the surprise radii ring. While a bloon is poisoned, it emits light green poison bubbled above it. Finally, while disguised, the Monkey Agent looks like a 1/1/1 Dart Monkey with shades. Strategy: The same strategy applies as before, but this time, it is important to keep bloons in the Monkey Agent’s attack radius in the attack radius of other towers because they will have only a short time to rack up as much damage as they can so that bloons take that amount of damage of the end of their poison. There are several ways to do this but it is best to either use fast firing towers or to spam weak towers. Tier 5 Poison Doctor: The poison lasts for 4 seconds, hurts bloons every 2 seconds, and deals cumulative damage each time. The damage from the poison counts towards the damage. Cost: $25000 Description: The Poison doctor’s poison lasts much faster and builds up over time to cause one nightmare for the bloons. Appearance: The Poison doctor wears a dark green crow mask with a black hood and coat. Furthermore, he is wearing dark green gloves and no longer holds an umbrella gun. Instead, he appears to have a special silver pistol with a dark green muzzle and silencer. Strategy: This upgrade it effectively makes all damage dealt in the first two seconds of damage 3X as effective, and damage dealt in the next two seconds 2X as effective for a total of 5X as effective as normal when all is said and done. With adequate support from other towers, this upgrade can easily clear most bloons that stand in this tower’s way with the possible except of MOAB class bloons and it is limited only to this tower’s attack capabilities. The downsides of course, is this tower’s limited attack capacity and the fact that the damage fully manifests at the end of 4 seconds. Therefore, stalling towers may be recommended. Path 3 (Zoning) Tier 1 Tracker Agent: This tower can now detect can pop camo bloons with all of its attacks. Cost: $350 Description: Through advanced spy training, this agent has learned how to track and pop camouflaged bloons. Appearance: The Monkey agent is now wearing a black belt under his coat and has a light grey flashlight on it. Strategy: Basically, this upgrade is a must if you want any of your other attacks to be able to pop camo bloons. It synergizes very well with the other paths to the extent that you might consider getting this path as well just for this benefit. However, it does not provide the offensive benefits of the other two paths so you should consider utility versus offensive power when making your decision. Tier 2 Bloon Zapper: Every 3 seconds, the Monkey Agent throws out eight silver balls in an octagon shape with roughly the same radius apart as a 0/0/0 bomb tower explosion. At the end of 2 seconds, this shocks all non-MOAB class bloons inside before disappearing. Purple bloons are immune but it can pop frozen and lead. Has a maximum of 25 popping power. Cost: $750 Description: Bloon Zapper traps zap bloons inside after a short delay. Appearance: The Monkey is wearing black gloves. Every three seconds, he randomly throws out eight balls on the track in an octagon shape. After 2 seconds, they create an electrical effect inside the octagon popping all bloons inside. Bloon zapper balls are now also around the belt of the agent. Strategy: This effectively works like a game of mousetrap. You want to maximize the effectiveness of this trap by placing stalling towers near where the Monkey Agent throws the trap. Furthermore, it is ideal for dealing with metal bloons due to their slow movement speed. However, the randomness of where it is thrown diminishes this somewhat. Still, it is an effective way to deal with most bloon types. Tier 3 Improved Zapper: Bloon zappers shock after 1 second delays and do so three times before disappearing. Cost: $1500 Description: New and improved bloon zappers attack three times over their lives and do so much sooner. Appearance: The trench coat is now dark grey. Meanwhile, the gloves are white and the balls that make up the bloon zapper traps are bronze colored. Strategy: This upgrade more than triples the effectiveness of the bloon zapper. It isn’t much use against purple bloons of course, but this make bloon zappers much more likely to hit bloons and removes the gap between a bloon zapper being thrown and a bloon zapper wearing out. Overall, it is a fairly effective upgrade. Once more, the same strategies with stalling towers apply here. Tier 4 Bloonsday: Adds the “Orbital Laser” ability which does the same thing as the Orbital Strike from the Bloonsday Device Agent in BTD5. Namely, it creates a blue beam that follows the cursor or where you last tapped the screen for 12 seconds while popping every bloon it touches at 1 pop per frame. However, it cannot damage purple and has a 60 second cooldown. Cost: $6000 Description: Bloonsday is among us! Appearance: The Monkey ditches the trench coat in favor of a black tank top shirt and cargo pants. There is now a silver targeting laser gun with a red tip on his belt. The gloves are now light grey. During the ability, a solid blue beam comes down from the sky. Strategy: This ability can be absurdly powerful but very difficult to use due to moving bloons and aiming the ability. Furthermore, purple bloons complicate matters considerably. Luckily though, stalling towers such as ice towers and glue gunners can make the process much simpler. Basically, put up choke points and have an idea of where you want to aim this laser ahead of time and you will do well. Finally, MOAB class bloons have huge hitboxes so you can use that to your advantage if you want. Tier 5 Diamond Eye: “Orbital Laser” is now “Orbital Raze”. Orbital Raze’s laser has three times the hitbox of Orbital Strike, lasts for 24 seconds, and leaves a trail of red plasma in its wake that pops twice the bloons of a BTD5 Bloonsday Device Pro’s plasma trail before disappearing. Cost: $48000 Description: Diamonds are forever. Appearance: The solid blue beam is replaced by a much thicker red beam. Meanwhile the Monkey Agent is now holding a cellphone with a red screen in his left hand regardless of path 1 upgrades and is wearing a black band around his head with red tinted night vision goggles tilted up because he isn’t using them. Strategy: Orbital Raze is easier to hit bloons with and leaves quite a wake of destruction when it does. In spite of its cost, it is a fair deal when all of the bonuses are factored in. However, it should not be relied upon too much but used to support your other towers when you really need to get rid of a strong bloon or rush. As such, it should be saved for emergencies or anticipated emergencies. Otherwise, the same advice applies as with Tier 4. Path 3 (Manipulation) Tier 1 Saboteur: Bloons that enter the map take 1 damage. This ability has a 30 frame cooldown and does not affect camo bloons without 0/1/1. It does not affect metal or frozen bloons either. Cost: $400 Description: Super spy sabotaging allows this agent to pop bloons as they approach the battlefield. Appearance: The Monkey Agent has a silver bluetooth speaker in his right ear. Strategy: This upgrade basically doubles the effectiveness of the Monkey Agent against rushes and does so without influence from where this tower is placed. Basically it is great for thinning out bloon numbers in early rounds so that your other towers can deal with them easier. As an additional bonus, because the bloons are popped on screen, you still get money for them. Just beware the drawbacks of not being able to pop camo, frozen, or lead on its own. Tier 2 Relief effort: Grants you $20 every time a bloon leaks. Max $2000 per agent. Does not apply to lives lost due to mana shield. Cost: $600 Description: Every time you lose a life, you get $20 as compensation. Appearance: The bluetooth is now a banana yellow. Strategy: This isn’t really an upgrade that you want to use, but if you get into a pinch and you lose lives, this will help you recover somewhat by letting you make up to $1400 of a difference based on this upgrade. Something that might help you reach an upgrade that you are looking for. Alternative, you might lose those lives on purpose which is not recommended but still possible. Regardless, it is nice to have this as insurance. Tier 3 Layer Strip: Sabotage will always deal enough damage to remove the top layer of afflicted bloons. Up to six layers. Furthermore, Sabotage can pop all bloon types. Cost: $1800 Description: Sabotage deals extra damage dependant on how tough the target bloon is. Up to six layers. Appearance: The monkey is no longer wearing a trench coat. Instead, he is wearing a suit with a banana yellow tie on it. Any belts from path 2 will be absent. Strategy: This is a great way to thin out the fortifications status as well as a good way to deal higher level bloons. In fact, only a fortified ceramic and and fortified Mechanical layer can even survive this attack. The latter of which will lose its reinforcement. Additionally, it can thin out frozen and metal bloons as well making it much more versatile than before. Overall, it's a good way to remove the top layer of pesky bloons or even remove 3% of a MOAB class bloon’s health. Tier 4 Rerouter: When a bloon leaks, it appears next round at the very start instead of costing lives. This ability has a 60 frame cooldown and does not affect camo bloons unless at least one Rerouter on the screen has 0/1/4. It does not affect MOAB class bloons. There won't be multiple Rerouter effects, but each Rerouter increases the round delay before rerouted bloons come back by 1. Rerouted bloons also count as “leaking” for tower ability triggering purposes. Cost: $4500 Description: Sometimes, when a bloon leaks, it appears the next round instead of costing lives. Additional Rerouters increase the delay by additional rounds. Appearance: The monkey is now wearing a black headset with a microphone up to its face. Strategy: Once again, this isn’t something you want to use, but it's nice to have if you need it. Additionally, even though the bloon costs no lives, it still counts as “leaking” which means you can trigger Relief Effort, Bomb Blitz, and other upgrades that rely on leaking even on Impoppable and CHIMPs difficulty. However, the two second delay otherwise makes this ability less powerful than a path 1 Sniper Monkey who can get rid of the problem completely anywhere on the map. Additionally, it is up to you to decide how many of these to place if you want to delay the bloons affected for more than 1 round. Tier 5 MOAB Control: Sabotage deals 5X damage to MOAB class bloons. The first MOAB class bloon to leak for three rounds does not cost any lives but comes back the next round fully repaired at the very beginning. This ability cannot effect DDTs without 0/1/5 and won't affect BADs or DISKs. This ability is not associated in any way with the normal Rerouter or other tier 4 Rerouters. Cost: $60000 Description: The first MOAB class bloon to leak every three rounds comes back next round instead of costing lives! Appearance: The suit is now banana yellow itself with a black tie. Furthermore, the headset comes with a single visor that is blue tinted if the MOAB reroute is available and tinted red with an exclamation mark if MOAB reroute is in cooldown. Strategy: While this is not an upgrade you want to use, it can be a game saver if you use it. Basically, get this upgrade for insurance and hope that you never have to cash out on the insurance. Furthermore, path 2 is heavily recommended along with this upgrade since you will not be able to get rid of DDTs otherwise. And that is pretty much it. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Dart Scatter: Umbrella Gun fires 6 darts at once instead of 5. Requirements: None. Unlocks: Fund Transfer. 2# Fund Transfer: Bloons popped by Sabotage give +$1 extra cash. Requirements: Dart Scatter, 5 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: Longer Blast, Intensive Laser. 3# Longer Blast: Orbital Strike and Orbital Raze last 3 seconds longer. Requirements: Fund Transfer, 8 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: None. 4# Intensive Laser: Orbital Strike and Orbital Raze both pop all bloons within a 0/0/0 dart monkey radius of the laser once every 15 frames. Requirements: Fund Transfer, 10 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: None. Trivia * Diamond Eye is based on the super weapon from the Jame Bond movie Goldeneye. * Coincidentally, the description, "Diamonds are forever" references yet another Jame Bond film, Diamonds Are Forever. * Path 2 tier 4 and 5 are based on the Bloonsday Device. * The Bloonsday Device and the COBRA are the reasons that this tower exists actually. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References Category:Primary Towers